


Dead Man's Blood- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: John is back but this time, he comes with some news. How do you handle it and what does this mean for you and John?





	Dead Man's Blood- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 20.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this bored.” You breathed heavily, walking into the motel room you had for a few days. You and the boys hadn’t had a case for a while now and it was starting to eat at you. All your life, you’ve been busy and always had something to do. There was no time for downtime.

But recently, it’s been like the cases didn’t want to present themselves to you. So in the meantime, you decided to go to the gym right next store to get your blood pumping. Hunting was your workout and you tried working out as much as you can, so that is why you were very sweaty, very indecent, and very out of breath.

“Damn, sweetheart, you know you can always ask me for a workout.” Dean looked up at you and winked. You blushed but Sam commented almost immediately.

“Please, not while I’m in the room.” He didn’t even look up from his laptop. You smiled and walked over to Dean, bending down and kissing the corner of his mouth, teasing him.

“I’ll be in the shower.” You smirked and stood up, swaying your hips as you walked away.

“Dean, sit your ass down.” Sam said. You didn’t have to look back to know that Dean was pouting. After a refreshing shower, you joined Dean on the bed and looked at the newspaper he was looking at.

“Still nothing?” You asked him.

“Still nothing. Sam, what do you got?” Dean folded the paper and put his arm around you, pulling you in close.

“Well, I’ve been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, and South Dakota. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived.” Sam said, looking up.

“I don’t think that’s up our alley.” You said, scrunching your face.

“Yeah.” Sam mumbled.

“Hey you know we could just keep heading east back to Upstate New York. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man. You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?” Dean smirked and looked at his brother. Sam sighed and smiled faintly at the memory of Sarah but shook his head.

“Yeah, I don’t know, maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that.”

“Alright, what else do you got?”

“Uh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home.” Sam said. You peeked up and looked at Dean.

“Elkins? I know that name.” Dean said, getting up.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Sam shrugged. You looked at Dean to see him grab his father’s journal. “Sounds like the police don’t know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they’ve found some signs of robbery.“ Dean flipped through the journal, showing Sam a page when he found it.

“Dad mentions a man named Elkins in this journal. It has a number and everything.” Dean said.

"You think it’s the same person?” You asked.

“It’s a Colorado area number.” Dean shrugged.

“Finally, something to do!” You smiled and got up, packing quickly. You three were on the road in no time, zooming to Colorado. It was snowing by the time you got there and you gasped like a child on Christmas Day.

“Dean, it’s snowing!” You exclaimed. You looked back at him to see him smiling. It took you until nightfall to get to the place and when you did, there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. You jumped out and grabbed a snowball, throwing it at Dean. He’s always been quick with his reflexes and this time was no different.

“Sweetheart, we have work to do.” You pouted but followed the boys inside. Everything was dark and you tried the light switch but it was busted. You took out your flashlight and looked around the place. It was a mess as if there was a real fight going on here.

“Looks like the maid didn’t come today.” Dean commented on the mess.

“Hey, there’s salt over here, right beside the door.” Sam said. Dean found a journal and opened it up, trying to see if there was anything to go off of.

“You mean protection against demon salt, or ‘oops I spilled the popcorn’ salt.” Dean asked.

“It’s clearly a ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player?” Sam asked.

“If by player you mean hunter, then yes.” You shrugged. You and Sam both walked to Dean and looked at the journal.

“That looks a hell of a lot like John’s.” You commented.

“Yep, except this dates back to the 60s.” You looked around the room again and decided to check out the room beside yours. There was a hole in the roof and a lot more destruction.

“Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one.” You said, shining your flashlight at the hole.

“Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too.” Dean said, coming up behind you. You didn’t know what to look for but Dean did. He got on his knees and looked at the floor. You gave him light and frowned when you saw them.

“You got something?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. There are some scratches on the floor.” Dean ran his fingers against it.

“Death throes maybe?” You suggested.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean reached over the mess and grabbed some paper and a pencil, marking it to get an outline. “Or maybe it’s a message.” Dean peeled the paper off the floor and handed it to Sam.

“Look familiar?” you asked, noticing the looks on their faces.

“Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It’s a mail drop.” Sam looked at Dean who got up.

“Just like John.” You looked at Dean who nodded.

“I saw a post office on the way. We should go.” You didn’t waste any time to get there. Of course, it was closed but that didn’t stop Dean or Sam getting inside. At this point, you were probably more skilled than a top notch burglar. Dean got to the post office box and he opened the container.

There was one thing written on the back and you bit your lip. You wished John was here. When there was nothing else in the box, you left to the Impala but you didn’t go anywhere. You stayed outside, looking at the letter.

“J.W.’ You think? John Winchester?” Sam asked, sitting next to his brother.

“I don’t know. Should we open it?” Dean wondered. Suddenly, there was a knock on Dean’s window and you screamed a little, looking over to see John there. He scared the hell out of Sam and Dean too, but you were glad to see him. Before you could say anything, John got in the backseat and you moved over to make room for him.

“Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place.”

“Why didn’t you come in Dad?” Sam asked softly.

“You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren’t followed…. by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way.” John praised his boys.

“Yeah, well, we learned from the best.” Dean said proudly. You smiled and looked at him, loving how he loved to be praised.

“Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?” Sam asked. It was weird he didn’t show when you called about Mary or even when Dean was dying. But you didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. He was… he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting.”

“Well you never mentioned him to us.” You pointed out.

“We had a falling out. I hadn’t seen him in years. I should look at that,” Dean handed the unopened letter to his dad and John opened it, reading it out loud. “If you’re reading this, I’m already dead’… that son of a bitch.”

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“He had it the whole time.” What did Elkins have?

“What did he have?” You wondered.

“When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?” John asked you three urgently.

“Ah, there was an old case but it was empty.” Dean said.

“Then they have it.” John thought out loud. He was making no sense.

“You mean whatever killed Elkins?” You asked.

“We got to pick up the trail.” John said, not bothering to explain.

“Wait. You want us to come with you?” Sam wondered.

“If Elkins was telling the truth, we got to find this gun.” John said.

“Why? What’s so important about it?” You asked.

“Because it’s important, that’s why.” John shrugged.

“Dad, we don’t even know what these things are yet.” Sam said.

“They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires.”

“Okay now you’re just shitting me. There are no such things as vampires.” You scoffed.

“I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and the others had wiped them out. I was wrong. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won’t repel them, sunlight won’t kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part’s true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won’t know it’s a vampire until it’s too late.” John explained.

“Okay, so what do you propose we do?” You asked him.

“We wait. We will go out tomorrow morning. So we need our rest.” John got out of the car and decided to meet you wherever you guys were. You four ended up getting one room, which was difficult but you managed to make it work.


End file.
